


we'll be okay (even on a weekday)

by elysianpeaches



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianpeaches/pseuds/elysianpeaches
Summary: Not everything goes in order and not everything goes to plan. And that’s okay.





	we'll be okay (even on a weekday)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Choaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choaru/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to the wonderful Choaru! I'm sorry I'm late but I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> WARNING: EXTREMELY OOC KOKICHI.

It wasn’t until a chilly Sunday morning that Shuichi realized something.

 

Kokichi’s side of the bed was cold.

 

It always was, considering how little heat Kokichi generated but most of the time, Kokichi was always in the bed and under the sheets. He was also constantly in Shuichi’s arms.

 

But he hadn’t been doing that for the past few weeks.

 

Getting up and stretching his limbs out, Shuichi yawns. The cases at the agency had been becoming more frequent as of late and as a result, he hadn’t had enough sleep. He treasured the Sunday mornings he has.

 

A smell invades his nose and he perks up a bit. Had Kokichi been making breakfast? It definitely smelled like it. A rumble escapes his stomach.

 

He scratches his head and gets up from the bed. Slowly making his way to the kitchen, he passes by the dozens of photos that frame the walls of his and Kokichi’s shared studio apartment. He smiles fondly at most of them, but he stops his walking to pause at a particular photo.

 

It was a photo of him and Kokichi, at Kaede’s birthday party in their senior year of high school. Shuichi had opted to wear casual, choosing a simple black shirt and blue hoodie. Kokichi, on the other hand, had gone a different route and was wearing an oversized white sweater with a checkered scarf. Drinks in hand and with Shuichi’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, Kokichi was grinning as if he’d found the secret to happiness.

 

Shuichi faintly notes that he hasn’t seen Kokichi smile like that in a while

 

Continuing his way to the kitchen, he can hear a faint humming. He smiles to himself. Kokichi must be in a good mood. He closes his eyes and lets himself be immersed in the smell of breakfast and the tune of Kokichi’s voice.

 

_“Oh~my beloved prince hath risen~I no longer need to wake him up with a kiss! Ah, what point is there to my destiny now?”_

 

Opening his eyes, he’s met with the sight of Kokichi smiling and all up in his personal space. The shorter of the two steps back and Shuichi can see him clearly. He’s wearing a simple shirt and shorts, with an apron that says “Kiss The Leader” and his hair in a ponytail.

 

Shuichi pecks him on the forehead. “Good morning, Kokichi.”

 

Kokichi grins. “It seems I’m the one who received a kiss instead! Nishishi~”

 

Shuichi takes a seat at the dining table, yawning as he did so. He pours himself a glass of apple juice as Kokichi resumes frying eggs.

 

“What have you got planned today?” Shuichi asks when Kokichi slides the eggs onto their plates and also slides into the seat across from him.

 

“I was planning on taking over the world!”

 

Shuichi stares at him.

 

“Just kidding~ I’m going to go help Miu out at her lab! Slut said she needed help with experiments and who am I to refuse a beggar?” Kokichi bites into a piece of toast. “What about you, my beloved?”

 

“Ah, since you have plans… It’s okay. I was planning on taking you out today.” Shuichi sheepishly scratches the back of his head. “I should’ve asked first.” He feels deflated and a little bit foolish, if he was being honest.

 

Kokichi throws a napkin at his face.

 

“Don’t apologize! That’s a sign of a weak subordinate!” Kokichi grins. “We can still go out for dinner, if that’s okay?”

 

“Ah, yeah.. That’s perfect.” Shuichi removes the napkin from his face. “Here, I’ll wash up the plates. You go get ready for Miu.”

 

“What would I ever do without my prince charming~?” Kokichi skips off to the bedroom as Shuichi picks up the plates and moves them to the sink.

 

_What they have isn’t perfect, but Shuichi’s okay with that._

 

* * *

 

Kokichi lies a lot. He’s not dumb. Even he knows that he lies too much.

 

He also hates it when people lie to him and especially when they lie to themselves.

 

So how has he gotten so good at lying to himself?

 

He’s on his way back from Miu’s laboratory, and had decided to stop at a nearby park. Placing his cap on the spot next to him, he takes a deep breath.

 

He loves Shuichi. That’s a truth he’ll admit.

 

He loves what they have. They both have stable jobs, proper incomes and a balanced lifestyle.

 

He loves the fact that Shuichi isn’t afraid to show his love for him now.

 

_So why does it feel like the spark isn’t there anymore? Shuichi’s putting his all into their relationship so why can’t he do the same?_

 

_Everytime he kisses Shuichi, it feels like it’ll be the last time. Everytime he touches Shuichi, it feels like he’ll fade away. He keeps running away from someone who’ll chase him._

 

_It’s been years and he doesn’t feel like how he used to. There’s no more excitement, no more butterflies._

 

_Kokichi still feels like he isn’t good for Shuichi, never good, always never good enough. Kokichi doesn’t deserve this, he doesn’t deserve love, he-_

 

 _“_ Kokichi?”

 

Before his thoughts can consume him, a voice pulls him away. He blinks and turns to his side.

 

“Gonta?”

 

The gentle giant he had befriended in high school’s carrying a couple of grocery bags and is staring at him with concerned eyes. Kokichi clears his throat and removes his cap from the bench, placing it onto his head and patting the spot beside him.

 

“What brings you here, Gonta?”

 

Gonta takes a seat next to the smaller boy, concern still etched on his features. “Gonta was helping Kirumi out at the cafe and we had run out of ingredients so Gonta offered to make a quick run to the grocery store.” A pause. “Is Kokichi… okay?”

 

There’s silence. Kokichi watches the ducks in the lake swim by.

 

“Hey, Gonta?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You love bugs, right? Was there ever a time.. you were scared of hurting them? Scared of hurting what you love?”

 

Gonta takes a moment to process this.

 

“Yes. There were times Gonta was scared. But Gonta learnt that if Gonta made a mistake, it’s better to learn from them. If Gonta did not make a mistake, when will Gonta ever learn?”

 

“Mm. I see.”

 

“... Gonta also knows that Kokichi is a private person. Gonta thinks Shuichi also knows. Gonta thinks that Kokichi should talk to Shuichi instead of hiding here. Kokichi told Gonta that we should not run away from problems.”

 

Kokichi turns his head so fast he’s afraid he has whiplash now. “Wha- How did you know?”

 

Gonta smiles. “Gonta was guessing. Gonta must get back to the cafe but promise Gonta you’ll speak to Shuichi.”

 

“I… yeah. I promise. See you, Gonta.”

 

Kokichi watches as Gonta walks away. He can’t help letting a small smile slip as he walks back to his and Shuichi’s apartment.

 

“Who knew I’d get love lessons from Gonta, of all people?”

 

* * *

 

The restaurant Shuichi had taken them to was pretty quiet and was secluded as well. The ambience practically screams Shuichi and it makes Kokichi smile a little.

 

They’ve ordered their food and Shuichi’s playing with his hand.

 

“Hey, we need to talk-”

 

“I need to tell you something-”

 

They both speak at the same time and immediately pause. Shuichi laughs and waves a hand at him. “You first. Mine can wait.”

 

Even now, Kokichi can’t help the guilt crawling in him. But it’s too late to back out now. Relationships are a one way street.

 

“Well… I wanted to apologize. For being so distant for the past few weeks.” Kokichi hates this. He’s not good at feelings and he’s terrible at expressing things like this. Shuichi nods at him to continue. “It’s been.. Weird. Like, I’m happy with where we are now. But I also feel that.. We’re losing that spark that we once had.”

 

Shuichi stares and Kokichi can practically see the gears working in his head.

 

“I feel like things aren’t how they used to be. I feel like it’s my fault. I’m not the same person I used to be.” Kokichi looks away. He's not usually like this, he's never open, he's always kept his guard up. The small changes taking place within him is making him freak out slightly and he's not sure if Shuichi can deal with it.

He feels his hands being held.

 

“Kokichi.. I know.”

 

For the second time today, Kokich turns his head so fast he fear he might have actual whiplash now. “What?”

 

“You’re dating a detective, you know.” Shuichi looks at him with amusement in his eyes. “I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to just open up like that.”

 

Kokichi thinks back to his conversation with Gonta. “People change.”

 

“Well, it’s good that you brought this up because I was going to bring it up too.” Shuichi smiles. “I know we’ve gone through a lot, and that not everything will stay the same. What will stay the same is the fact that you don’t have to go through this alone. I’m here.” Shuichi tightens his grip. Kokichi can feel their rings against each other.

 

“And as for you changing.. That’s okay. Nothing is constant and people are the same. We change everyday.” The taller man looks at him with nothing but love. “I didn’t fall for the Kokichi that never changed. I didn’t fall for you for managing to stay the same throughout these years.”

 

What Shuichi says next makes Kokichi’s heart warm.

 

_“I fell for the Kokichi who loved me.”_

 

Silence ensues.

 

“That… was unbelievably corny. My beloved, you really have changed.” Kokichi laughs and interlocks their fingers together. He misses the feeling of Shuichi's larger hands on his.

 

“I’m probably spending too much time with Kaito.”

 

“Yeah, why not pay attention to your other half instead? I’m gonna complain to Kaede about you!”

 

“W-wait, that’s a little uncalled for-!”

 

Kokichi laughs and Shuichi joins. He feels his heart become lighter.

 

_They’re not perfect. And they don’t have to be._

* * *

 [Happy birthday, Choaru!](https://elysiannpeaches.tumblr.com/post/178251737209/happy-belated-birthday-to-the-wonderful)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a birthday present + thank you gift for Choaru, whose birthday was on September 4th! I missed her birthday but here we are, just 2 weeks late.
> 
> I was hospitalized for quite some time, due to eyesight + spinal problems and she's been nothing but an absolute sweetheart in this time of recovery. Updating fics, taking charge of our works... I can only express how much I appreciate her! Please send her some love, she's a blessing!


End file.
